Turn Right
by Pink-Green-White-4ever
Summary: A series of one shots post RPM episodes that give a little more insight into what was happening on-screen.
1. Chapter 1: Starting Line

**Turn Right  
**_Chapter 1: Starting Line_  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Series Started:** August 6, 2009  
Chapte**r Last Revised: **August 7, 2009

**Summary:** Summer ponders the newest addition to the Ranger Series program and the interesting adventure she knows is about to begin.  
**Rating:** T  
**Setting:** Post "The Road To Corinth" and "Fade To Black"  
**Ship:** If you have been watching RPM, you should know :)

**AN:** I personally believe there's more going on behind the scenes of RPM then we get to see each episode. This story is my interpretation of what was going on between the Rangers, how they were living their lives when Venjix wasn't attacking, and how some people got as close as they did.

**Dedication:** Enigmaforum, dearest little sister. Thank you sooo much for the song that inspired my PR muse to get back on her horse and try again. This story is all for you! Shawn, Ang, and Rapunzl – I love you dearly, thank you for the love and support.

--

_Pick up all your tears  
Throw 'em in your backseat  
Leave without a second glance  
Somehow I'm to blame  
For this never-ending racetrack you call life_

_Turn right  
Into my arms  
Turn right  
You won't be alone  
You might  
Fall off this track sometimes  
Hope to see you on the finish line_

_Driving all your friends  
At a speed they cannot follow  
Soon you will be on your own  
Somehow I'm to blame  
For this never-ending racetrack you call life_

_Turn right (turn right)  
Into my arms  
Turn right (turn right)  
You won't be alone  
You might (you might)  
Fall off this track sometimes  
Hope to see you at the finish line_

_I did all I could  
And I gave  
Everything  
But you had to go your way  
And that road was not for me_

_Turn right  
Into my arms  
Turn right  
You won't be alone  
You might (you might)  
Fall off this track sometimes  
Hope to see you at the finish line  
__-- Turn Right, Jonas Brothers --_

--

"_Can I ask you a question?"_

"_Let's hear it."_

"_Do you have to work really hard at the whole brooding, bad boy thing? Like seriously, do you get up and practice every morning in front of the mirror? I'm Summer."_

"_Dillon. You can call me Dillon."_

"_And can I ask you another question Dil…"_

"_Look, I'm telling you people the truth. I don't know who I am or where I came from…"_

"_I don't care where you came from. I wanna know where you're going. Nice meeting you, Dillon."_

_-- Summer and Dillon, Fade To Black_

--

Snarky. Not just smug, not just sarcastic. SNARKY. That's the one word that's coming to mind at the moment as I stare down at the newest member of the Ranger Series program as he sits, chained to a chair. Snarky. Pick his own color? What the heck does he think this is a democracy? The only reason he's getting out of here is because I somehow managed to talk Scott and Flynn into not thinking I was nuts for suggesting it. But damn it, we NEED him. He's got what it takes, I can feel it. We haven't put him through any of the testing yet, but deep down, I see a man who's searching to prove himself.

I also see a man in desperate need of friends. Despite his aloof behavior, he still saved that Ziggy guy from the other prisoners. He didn't have to, he just did. He stuck his neck out for someone he barely knows. Deep down inside the 'bad boy', there's a heart. He may not want anyone to see it, but if he didn't at the very least like Ziggy, he'd have never have saved him.

Scott, Flynn and I have followed the rules from day one. We've worked hard to make the Ranger Series program a success. But we can't do it alone anymore. Venjix is attacking with, pardon the pun, a vengeance that's going to require we finally add more people to the team. It was inevitable. I know Scott, and by extension Flynn, never thought of someone like Dillon being right for the team, but he's got just enough of an edge to him that I can see he's going to be right at home with us once he gets settled. Every team before us had at least one Ranger who never followed the rules, and I get the distinct feeling Dillon's going to be ours.

Besides, he was thinking like a Ranger before we'd even been properly introduced. Only a crazy person would try and help out a spandex wearing superhero at their own peril. Despite what the Colonel says, it doesn't matter to me that he's got internal Venjix hardware; my instincts say we can trust him.

"Let's get you back into your clothes, then you can come home with us," I finally spoke up, nodding to the guards to unchain him. I can't help but smirk when Scott tosses his clothes at him. The orange jump suit is cute, but definitely NOT his color. Of course, I'm not about to flatter his ego after the comment he made about me wearing yellow, the jerk.

"Is that an offer to help?" he cheekily replies, smiling up at me.

I can't help but laugh and shake my head while Flynn holds Scott back. Stepping forward, I lean my palms against the table and stare at him. "You wish," I whisper, looking directly into those dark eyes. "Get dressed, pretty boy. We'll be waiting for you downstairs." With that, I spin on my heel and march out of the room, leaving the boys in my wake.

Flynn and Scott are teasing him even as they exit the cell behind me – Flynn heading back to the garage while Scott and I head down to sign the paperwork to get Dillon out of here. I smile to myself. It's going to be interesting to see what Dillon does with his new lease on life, and whether or not he's going to be able to hack being a Ranger.

Of course, the fact that he's total eye candy isn't a half bad reason for me to keep my eyes on how he turns out either.


	2. Chapter 2: First Glance At The Track

**Turn Right  
**_Chapter 2: First Glance At The Track_  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Series Started:** August 6, 2009  
**Chapter Last Revised:** August 10, 2009

**Summary:** Dillon's thoughts post him coming back to save the Rangers and deciding to be Ranger Operator Series Black.  
**Setting:** Post "Rain"  
**Ship:** If you have been watching RPM, you should know :)

**AN:** I personally believe there's more going on behind the scenes of RPM then we get to see each episode. This story is my interpretation of what was going on between the Rangers, how they were living their lives when Venjix wasn't attacking, and how some people got as close as they did.

**Dedication:** Enigmaforum, dearest little sister. Thank you sooo much for the song that inspired my PR muse to get back on her horse and try again. This story is all for you! Shawn, Ang, and Rapunzl – I love you dearly, thank you for the love and support.

--

_Pick up all your tears  
Throw 'em in your backseat  
Leave without a second glance  
Somehow I'm to blame  
For this never-ending racetrack you call life_

_Turn right  
Into my arms  
Turn right  
You won't be alone  
You might  
Fall off this track sometimes  
Hope to see you on the finish line_

_Driving all your friends  
At a speed they cannot follow  
Soon you will be on your own  
Somehow I'm to blame  
For this never-ending racetrack you call life_

_Turn right (turn right)  
Into my arms  
Turn right (turn right)  
You won't be alone  
You might (you might)  
Fall off this track sometimes  
Hope to see you at the finish line_

_I did all I could  
And I gave  
Everything  
But you had to go your way  
And that road was not for me_

_Turn right  
Into my arms  
Turn right  
You won't be alone  
You might (you might)  
Fall off this track sometimes  
Hope to see you at the finish line  
__-- Turn Right, Jonas Brothers --_

--

"…_you're the kind of person I'd want saving me." _

_-- Summer, Rain_

--

The world is coming to an end and I've aligned myself with the goody-two shoes squad, and all because of HER. Mutual feelings of dislike between me and Flynn and Scott are fine. I can tolerate Ziggy, or I wouldn't have saved him before, but I didn't want to be teamed up with them. I've worked on my own for as long as I can remember, though that memory is admittedly short. But there's just something about Summer that tugs at me in a way I can't even begin to describe.

I know Ziggy was the one who patched the battle frequency through to my morpher and Scott's car. I was prepared to ignore them when I heard it. That is until I heard fearless leader shout Summer's name as he rushed to her side. Hearing her anguished cry as she tried to stave off the Grinders caused my chest to tighten for reasons that are eluding me.

Maybe, in the short time we've known each other, she's somehow gotten to me. Maybe it's the way she was the only one who didn't demand answers about my past that I couldn't give and instead focused on where I'm going. Maybe it's the unyielding faith that I'm on her side, there to watch her back that she's showing in me.

It might have something to do with the fact that she's gorgeous, sweet, and so in your face about being able to kick your ass that it's not even remotely funny. Girl has mad skills, let me tell ya. I'm not here, dressed in spandex, to help save the world. I'm not doing this to be part of the team. I'm doing this for her.

And maybe, just maybe, I'm doing it for me too.

I don't know my past. I don't know if I have a family that's missing me, or friends that can't find me. I don't even know my real name, where I was born, how old I am. All I know is that there's a slight chance that being aligned with these people is going to give me an opportunity to find the clues to solve the mystery. All I have is a pocket watch that causes jumbled memories to filter across my mind's eye, the sense that I let the mystery woman in those dreams down, and now a shiny black and gold morpher that allows me to become a reluctant superhero. I'm forging a future to try and find my past.

I'm at the starting line of the track when I should be already a few laps around it.

"Welcome back," Summer's soft voice echoes as she, Flynn and Scott walk into the garage. The guys are glaring at me but I pay them no mind.

"My god man, could you have taken any more time to come help us out? We were getting our arses kicked," Flynn grumbles then smirks, walking past me toward the kitchen.

"So help me, if you scratched my car, I'm going to kill you!" Scott announces before striding over to his toy, leaving me and Summer staring at one another.

"Couldn't let you guys have all the fun, now could I?" I tease her, walking toward her.

"What made you come back?"

'You' I think, though I don't say it. It's too soon to be making comments like that, so I decide to keep it light. "I couldn't give up the spandex."

"IT'S NOT SPANDEX!" Dr. K's voice echoes out from the speakers.

I shake my head as I look over at the monitor, smirking, before turning back to Summer. "What?"

"Why'd you really come back?" she asks.

"Because like some people around here, I've come to the conclusion that I want to know where I'm going. Who knows, the future may lead me to my past."

She simply nods once and smiles up at me. "I'm glad you came back. Goodnight," she softly whispers before turning to head for her room.


	3. Chapter 3: Green Flag

**Turn Right  
**_Chapter 3: Green Flag_  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Series Started:** August 6, 2009  
**Chapter Last Revised:** August 11, 2009

**Summary:** Ziggy deals with a sudden loss of confidence following his career change  
**Setting:** Post "Go For Green"  
**Ship:** If you have been watching RPM, you should know :)

**AN:** I personally believe there's more going on behind the scenes of RPM then we get to see each episode. This story is my interpretation of what was going on between the Rangers, how they were living their lives when Venjix wasn't attacking, and how some people got as close as they did.

**Dedication:** Enigmaforum, dearest little sister. Thank you sooo much for the song that inspired my PR muse to get back on her horse and try again. This story is all for you! Shawn, Ang, and Rapunzl – I love you dearly, thank you for the love and support.

--

_Pick up all your tears  
Throw 'em in your backseat  
Leave without a second glance  
Somehow I'm to blame  
For this never-ending racetrack you call life_

_Turn right  
Into my arms  
Turn right  
You won't be alone  
You might  
Fall off this track sometimes  
Hope to see you on the finish line_

_Driving all your friends  
At a speed they cannot follow  
Soon you will be on your own  
Somehow I'm to blame  
For this never-ending racetrack you call life_

_Turn right (turn right)  
Into my arms  
Turn right (turn right)  
You won't be alone  
You might (you might)  
Fall off this track sometimes  
Hope to see you at the finish line_

_I did all I could  
And I gave  
Everything  
But you had to go your way  
And that road was not for me_

_Turn right  
Into my arms  
Turn right  
You won't be alone  
You might (you might)  
Fall off this track sometimes  
Hope to see you at the finish line  
__-- Turn Right, Jonas Brothers --_

--

"_Forget where's green! WHO'S GREEN!" – Flynn, Go For Green_

--

Just when I was sorta starting to feel like part of the team, it all goes to shit. Just when I was starting to feel like I found a place where I could belong, now the others are barely talking to me. I was only kidding about wearing the suit on a date, but everyone but Dillon sees to be avoiding me at the moment. It's not like I bonded with the morpher on purpose! Dr. K told me to keep it from evil at all costs, and I did just that. Only problem is, bonding with the damn thing was the only way to do that. I'm not Scott or Flynn; I don't have the experience or the upper body strength to fight off psycho attack bots. I'm not like Summer who'd have out witted her ass and gotten it away. And I'm certainly not Dillon, who would have just powered his way through it and brought the morpher back safely. I'm not like them; I wasn't chosen to be a Ranger.

But whether I like it or not, it's my lot in life now. I'm going to be wearing a lot of green for months to come.

All I've ever wanted out of life was to have a family, to feel like I belong somewhere, especially with how I grew up. I never imagined myself part of a group of superheroes fighting to keep the last human city on Earth safe. Hell, I remember wanting to be a Power Ranger as a kid; before he died my dad use to tell me all these cool stories about how the Rangers protected cities like Angel Grove, Reefside, Mariner Bay, and San Angeles. I never, in my wildest dreams, would have thought I'd be donning the spandex and carrying on the legacy.

Oh God, what have I done? Carry on the legacy? I'm bound to tarnish it beyond recognition!

The others are right, I'm not Ranger material. I can't fight; I'm not fast enough, not smart enough to do this. I'm going to get someone killed and that someone is probably going to be me! Oh no, I'm having a panic attack!

"Ziggy, relax," Dillon's voice carries across the room.

I'm still sitting here in my suit and Dillon's at the pool table with Summer. Flynn and Scott have both gone to bed, but the rest of us are wound too tightly, or at least I am. "Relax? You're telling me to relax? I just realized what I did! I'm not cut out to be a Power Ranger! I'm not! I'm going to trip over my damn Turbo Axe and get someone killed! And it's probably going to be me!"

I can see Summer shooting a look over her shoulder at me, but I'm already shaking my head. "Summer, be honest, don't tell me what you think I want to hear. I'm a screw up, I know that, and I'm going to get one of us killed!"

"I wasn't going to say that at all." Her voice is firm, no nonsense as she hands Dillon her pool stick and walks toward me. "I was going to say that yes, you have a handicap – you have a lot of work ahead of you as far as training goes. We're going to bust your ass till you're up to par, so be prepared for it."

"I should have never strapped the morpher on. I was fine being on the sidelines!" I almost hyperventilate.

"Ziggy, listen to me," her voice is tender and sweet. I like her, a lot; she's never treated me like I had a fatal disease like most other girls I've been around. "You've got the two things that matter most when it comes to being a Ranger."

I'm gulping air like a fish out of water. "Yeah? What're those?"

"Faith and heart," she smiles at me, reaching out to touch my hand while Dillon comes up alongside her. "Not once have I known you in the last month to give up, on us, on the Ranger technology, on the idea that we'd beat Venjix. Even before you strapped the morpher on, you were the heart of this team."

"But…."

"Give Scott and Flynn some time to get use to you being a Ranger. I promise, they'll come around; you'll see. You may not be what we pictured for the Green Series, but I have the feeling, that like Dillon, you're going to be exactly right for it."

I look over her shoulder at Dillon, who's not really smiling but is, as he nods his head. "You're stuck, buddy, get use to it. Why should I be the only one dealing with crazy people?"

I can't help but laugh at that. "Just couldn't stand the thought of losing me, could you big guy?" I joke, watching both of them roll their eyes.

"Excuse me," Dr. K's voice floats around the room. "It's late, don't you three think it's time you went to bed. And Ranger Green, you might want to think about taking off your suit. It's not appropriate sleep attire."

"Sure thing, Doc," I crack as the three of us head for the stairs.

Okay, so maybe my first day as a Ranger wasn't exactly ideal, but it's bound to get better right? I mean, I've got time to prove myself, 'cause I honestly don't think Venjix is going anywhere. Now, if I can just get to sleep without having nightmares of Ms. Tenaya 7 whistling at me while she tried to kill me, I'll be all set!


	4. Chapter 4: Obstacle Course

**Turn Right  
**_Chapter 4: Obstacle Course_  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Series Started:** August 6, 2009  
**Chapter Last Revised:** September 11, 2009

**Summary:** Dillon's musings about Dr. K, the invincibility shield, and why it suddenly worked with Summer…  
**Setting:** Post "Handshake"  
**Ship:** If you have been watching RPM, you should know

**AN:** I personally believe there's more going on behind the scenes of RPM then we get to see each episode. This story is my interpretation of what was going on between the Rangers, how they were living their lives when Venjix wasn't attacking, and how some people got as close as they did.

**Dedication:** To the real heroes, whose true colors shown bright as stars, on a day when the world seemed to fall apart. Thank you for your courage, your dedication, your patriotism, and for the enduring lesson that not everyone would turn their backs on those in trouble. 9/11/2001 – we will never forget!

--

_Pick up all your tears  
Throw 'em in your backseat  
Leave without a second glance  
Somehow I'm to blame  
For this never-ending racetrack you call life__-- Turn Right, Jonas Brothers --_

Turn right  
Into my arms  
Turn right  
You won't be alone  
You might  
Fall off this track sometimes  
Hope to see you on the finish line

Driving all your friends  
At a speed they cannot follow  
Soon you will be on your own  
Somehow I'm to blame  
For this never-ending racetrack you call life

Turn right (turn right)  
Into my arms  
Turn right (turn right)  
You won't be alone  
You might (you might)  
Fall off this track sometimes  
Hope to see you at the finish line

I did all I could  
And I gave  
Everything  
But you had to go your way  
And that road was not for me

Turn right  
Into my arms  
Turn right  
You won't be alone  
You might (you might)  
Fall off this track sometimes  
Hope to see you at the finish line

--

"_Ever heard the expression 'Too much of a good thing'?"_

"_Heard of it; don't buy it."_

_-- Scott and Dillon, Handshake_

--

Who'd have ever thought that our mysterious Doc K was actually a pint-sized girl of barely eighteen? It was just another revelation in a series of them that occurred this afternoon. Another for me was finding out that it was easier than I ever thought to actually apologize for being an absolute ass to someone I should be able to trust. Though in all fairness, everyone in this group knows how hard it is for me to trust because of my past; or serious lack of one. She's been preaching at me for days now to have faith in the technology, to place myself in harms way and be able to rely on my suit and its abilities. I just could never get to the point where I could, and I know that part of it was because I didn't feel I could trust a faceless computer screen that seemed to spout instructions and wisdom to those of us putting our lives on the line.

I have never felt more relieved to have been proven wrong.

Part of me doesn't want to admit it, but I can't help but feel that I hit a moment of revelation earlier today. All my anger, all my distrust toward Doc K and the invincibility shield was forgotten in the moment I heard Scott calling out to Summer in the garage when Tenaya's hand was firing off the laser torch. Something inside of me snapped. Getting to Summer, and protecting her, became the sole point of my focus then, so much so that I let go of my distrust and gave the shield all I had. It's something I'm sure I'm going to shy away from analyzing too much, but I couldn't stand the thought of seeing Summer hurt; Summer, the one person who's both challenged and believed in me from the start.

One single moment of complete and total faith – in Doc K, in the suit, in myself. Who knew it could change so much?

I've never wanted to have people rely on me to have their backs, and maybe, just maybe, that's why I put up such resistance in having faith in the invincibility shield. It meant I had to trust in myself to be there when the others needed me most. That was another revelation for me today. I may not feel cut out for this Ranger gig, but part of me wants to see what I can make of myself, what I can do when I stop going my own way and start working with the team.

Not that I'll ever admit that out loud.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Summer's soft voice pulls me from my thoughts. I look over to see her leaning against the counter where I'm sitting, her eyes occasionally darting between me and where Ziggy and Flynn are currently bombarding the Doc with questions about the Ranger technology while Scott rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Doc K looks about ready to blow at the others, obviously having neared the end of her proverbial rope.

"They aren't worth that much," I avoid the conversation, and we both know it. Summer just rolls her eyes at me and hops up on the chair next to me.

"It's a little weird to know that all this time, it was her behind the computer screen, behind the technology we use every day."

"Looks can be deceiving," I respond, watching her nod. "Does that make you trust her any less?"

Summer looks positively serious as she turns toward me. "No, no it doesn't. She's still Doc K."

I just nod as we watch the good doctor throw her hands up in disgust and retreat to the Ranger Room with Flynn and Ziggy in hot pursuit.


	5. Chapter 5: All Systems Go

**Turn Right  
**_Chapter 5: All Systems Go_  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Series Started:** August 6, 2009  
**Chapter Last Revised:** February 5, 2010

**Summary:** Dr. K's personal thoughts after she has to save Ziggy  
**Setting:** Post "Ranger Green"  
**Ship:** If you have been watching RPM, you should know

**AN:** I personally believe there's more going on behind the scenes of RPM then we get to see each episode. This story is my interpretation of what was going on between the Rangers, how they were living their lives when Venjix wasn't attacking, and how some people got as close as they did.

**Dedication:** Enigmaforum, dearest little sister. Thank you sooo much for the song that inspired my PR muse to get back on her horse and try again. This story is all for you! Shawn, Ang, Liz and Rapunzl – I love you dearly, thank you for the love and support.

--

_Pick up all your tears  
Throw 'em in your backseat  
Leave without a second glance  
Somehow I'm to blame  
For this never-ending racetrack you call life__-- Turn Right, Jonas Brothers --_

Turn right  
Into my arms  
Turn right  
You won't be alone  
You might  
Fall off this track sometimes  
Hope to see you on the finish line

Driving all your friends  
At a speed they cannot follow  
Soon you will be on your own  
Somehow I'm to blame  
For this never-ending racetrack you call life

Turn right (turn right)  
Into my arms  
Turn right (turn right)  
You won't be alone  
You might (you might)  
Fall off this track sometimes  
Hope to see you at the finish line

I did all I could  
And I gave  
Everything  
But you had to go your way  
And that road was not for me

Turn right  
Into my arms  
Turn right  
You won't be alone  
You might (you might)  
Fall off this track sometimes  
Hope to see you at the finish line

--

"_Just take it easy little lady, what exactly is it you want?"_

"_I want him."_

_-- Fresno Bob and Dr. K, Ranger Green --_

--

Learning has always been my number one hobby, my life. It was my escape from a world that didn't understand me. Maybe that's why it hurts so much now – learning about people who I've avoided getting close to. But it's also eye opening. In the last year, I've learned quite a bit about Summer, Flynn and Scott, but none of that compares to what I've just learned about Ranger Operator Series Green.

The newest addition to the team is not the strongest, fastest, smartest or swiftest of my Rangers. What is he is, is the bravest and most compassionate. On first glance, he's nothing of what people think of first when they hear the words Power Ranger. But he has heart. No one else I know would risk their lives the way he did to get medical supplies to children. I am yet again surprised by him.

"Doc K?" he asks, sitting next to me at the table.

"Yes Operator Series Green?"

"Listen… about earlier today?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you, first of all."

Again unexpected. I figured he'd just let it go, would want to forget about my saving him. "You're welcome."

"And could we keep it from going further than between us?"

Now that really surprises me. Given how he wanted to wear his Ranger suit on a date, I would have thought he'd want his teammates knowing why the cartels were after him. Turning to him, I can see him studying my face, my confusion clearly evident. "I don't understand."

I can't help but be stunned by the pink tint that stains his face. He's actually embarrassed. "I didn't help the kids for the glory of the act," he explains, his words soft by clear.

"Then why?"

"Because it was the right thing to do, because they needed it far more than the cartels did."

"I see." But really, I don't. Everything about him screams being in the limelight but on this, he doesn't want the truth known. Perhaps I've misjudged him on some things. He may be a general clod, but when it counts, his heart is in the right place.

He looks at me pleadingly, and in a small, childish voice asks, "You won't tell the others, will you?"

"No, I won't. Your secret is safe with me, Series Green."

He looks relieved before he nods and heads over to the pool table to hang out with the others. I'm completely baffled by men in general, but by Ziggy especially. He's a mix of contrasts that are continually changing on me just as I think I have them figured out. He jokes around about wanting the glory and prestige of being a Ranger, but when it truly counts, he asks for silent recognition. He acts like he's usually out only for himself, but so far whenever the team has needed him he has truly stood for them.

In his short time here, I've watched him push to know each of his teammates, especially Dillon. The pair of them are reluctant Rangers, tenuous friends, and already I see an unbreakable bond forming. Only time will tell if that bond will be a blessing or a curse, and deep down, I find I'm looking forward to watching it all unfold before me.


	6. Chapter 6: Second Lap

**Turn Right  
**_Chapter 6: Second Lap  
_**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Series Started:** August 6, 2009  
**Chapter Last Revised:** February 5, 2010

**Summary:** A look into Scott's thoughts following him finding the wreckage of his brother's plane  
**Setting:** Post "Ranger Red"  
**Ship:** If you have been watching RPM, you should know

**AN:** I personally believe there's more going on behind the scenes of RPM then we get to see each episode. This story is my interpretation of what was going on between the Rangers, how they were living their lives when Venjix wasn't attacking, and how some people got as close as they did.

**Dedication:** Enigmaforum, dearest little sister. Thank you sooo much for the song that inspired my PR muse to get back on her horse and try again. This story is all for you! Shawn, Ang, Liz and Rapunzl – I love you dearly, thank you for the love and support.

--

_Pick up all your tears  
Throw 'em in your backseat  
Leave without a second glance  
Somehow I'm to blame  
For this never-ending racetrack you call life__-- Turn Right, Jonas Brothers --_

Turn right  
Into my arms  
Turn right  
You won't be alone  
You might  
Fall off this track sometimes  
Hope to see you on the finish line

Driving all your friends  
At a speed they cannot follow  
Soon you will be on your own  
Somehow I'm to blame  
For this never-ending racetrack you call life

Turn right (turn right)  
Into my arms  
Turn right (turn right)  
You won't be alone  
You might (you might)  
Fall off this track sometimes  
Hope to see you at the finish line

I did all I could  
And I gave  
Everything  
But you had to go your way  
And that road was not for me

Turn right  
Into my arms  
Turn right  
You won't be alone  
You might (you might)  
Fall off this track sometimes  
Hope to see you at the finish line

--

"_This was reckless and dangerous! If Marcus were here…!"_

"_IF Marcus were here…he would have done it himself."_

_-- Colonel Truman and Scott, Ranger Red --_

--

Second son. Second best. In my father's eyes, I will never be good enough, will never live up to my older brother's memory. I had thought I was past it. When I was named Red Ranger, I remember thinking 'Finally!'. I figured Dad would have to admit I was just as good as Marcus.

I was horribly wrong.

What's more, I foolishly endangered the safety of Corinth and my team by doing something against his wishes. Fortunately for me, everything turned out alright and we got the Croc Carrier online, along with the Valmax Megazord.

And still, I'm haunted.

Finding Marcus' cockpit in the wastes, nearly fully intact with no body, it was another wound to my already battered heart. I've not felt whole since the day I lost my brother. He always understood me better than anyone, understood the pressure I felt, the attention I craved from my dad, and the disappointment that came with not being good enough.

It was Marcus who helped me make Eagle Squad. It was him who stayed up late and got up early to tutor me, to train me, to help me succeed. He may not have lived to see the results, but the lessons he taught me, I've carried them with me as I made the transition into being Red Ranger.

Trusting my teammates to have my back, to do what they've trained to do, I get that from Marcus. Maybe it would be easier if we had a body to bury; maybe then Dad and I would have closure. Right now, I'll never know for sure. I don't know if he's truly dead or not. The not knowing, it kills me a little more every day, just like I know it kills my father. I understand him better than he ever will me.

"Scott?"

Flynn's sitting ext to me on the couch, staring at me intently. Flynn, who's been beside me every step of the way in the last year. He's always around with a joke or a piece of advice, a helping hand or an ear to lend. He's become my brother in everything but blood.

Lost one brother, gained another. Not to mention a sister who's always there too. "Yeah Flynn?"

"Ye okay? Ye spaced out there, right in the middle of the discussion we were havin."

"Just thinking."

He doesn't say anything, just nods and sits back with me. Losing my brother hurt like hell, and it still hurts to this day, but I've got to live on, in memory of him. And with friends like Flynn and Summer, and even Dillon, Ziggy and the Doc, I'm going to succeed. I'm going to make him proud of me.


	7. Chapter 7: Yellow Caution Flag

**Turn Right  
**_Chapter 7: Yellow Caution Flag  
_**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Series Started:** August 6, 2009  
**Chapter Last Revised:** February 5, 2010

**Summary:** Dillon's musings in the aftermath of the wedding fiasco reveal more than he ever really wanted to acknowledge…  
**Setting:** Post "Ranger Yellow" Pt. 2  
**Ship:** If you have been watching RPM, you should know

**AN:** I personally believe there's more going on behind the scenes of RPM then we get to see each episode. This story is my interpretation of what was going on between the Rangers, how they were living their lives when Venjix wasn't attacking, and how some people got as close as they did.

**Dedication:** Enigmaforum, dearest little sister. Thank you sooo much for the song that inspired my PR muse to get back on her horse and try again. This story is all for you! Shawn, Ang, Liz and Rapunzl – I love you dearly, thank you for the love and support.

--

_Pick up all your tears  
Throw 'em in your backseat  
Leave without a second glance  
Somehow I'm to blame  
For this never-ending racetrack you call life__-- Turn Right, Jonas Brothers --_

Turn right  
Into my arms  
Turn right  
You won't be alone  
You might  
Fall off this track sometimes  
Hope to see you on the finish line

Driving all your friends  
At a speed they cannot follow  
Soon you will be on your own  
Somehow I'm to blame  
For this never-ending racetrack you call life

Turn right (turn right)  
Into my arms  
Turn right (turn right)  
You won't be alone  
You might (you might)  
Fall off this track sometimes  
Hope to see you at the finish line

I did all I could  
And I gave  
Everything  
But you had to go your way  
And that road was not for me

Turn right  
Into my arms  
Turn right  
You won't be alone  
You might (you might)  
Fall off this track sometimes  
Hope to see you at the finish line

--

"_That's enough!"_

"_Dillon! That's Summer's family!"_

"_I don't care who they are! No one comes in here and tells Summer what to do!"_

"_Listen, that's between her and them. If she's promised them…I don't know…that's she'll go to school, or go back home…"_

"_Or get married."_

"_Right…what?"_

"_I promised them I'd get married."_

_-- Dillon, Scott and Summer, Ranger Yellow Pt. 1 --_

--

I made a complete idiot of myself the last couple of days. I hate admitting that, but I did. I can even justify my actions. Honestly I can.

We almost lost Summer.

I can tell I'm still pissed over it, because my teeth are grinding and the muscles in my jaw are starting to tick again. Other than Ziggy, I can truly say Summer's my best friend. I've never let anyone close enough – at least that I can remember. But in the span of a few short months, both Summer and Ziggy have come to mean a great deal to me. As much as I had to admit it, Summer's wormed her way inside of my heart, and I don't think she's going to be leaving anytime soon. Just the thought of her parents making her marry that weenie Chaz for his family money gives me a sour taste in my mouth. No one should have that life changing decision made for them, leas of all Summer. I don't care what she promised her parents. Being a Ranger is important, and they were trying to put the entire city and the last of the human race at stake for money and family honor.

"If you squeeze that bottle any harder, you're going to break the glass."

Turning my head, I see Scott sitting next to me at the breakfast bar. He's still in his suit, just like the rest of us. I'd still like to pummel the Red Ranger too, for siding with her parents earlier, but the anger from that is slowly fading. "Why do you care?"

I almost smirk when he grinds his teeth before taking a large swallow from the beer in his hand. "Contrary to what you think, I didn't want her marrying him either."

I glare at him before turning back to my own drink. Chaz and his family have finally left the garage, taking Brie with them. THANK GOD. Summer headed upstairs earlier with her parents, but they just left a few minutes ago, and the rest of us have been sitting here, cleaning up the mess, drinking, and eating cake.

"You are so gone," Scott mutters, his voice almost so low I don't hear him.

"Excuse me?"

"You're a gonner," he utters. "I wasn't sure earlier, but now I am."

"Look," I growl, turning to face him. "I didn't want to be a part of this to begin with, but I'll be damned if you're kicking me out for standing up against Summer's high horsed, idiotic parents!"

I'm confused as hell when Scott just shakes his head at me and finishes his beer. Normally, by now, we'd have been screaming at each other. "I'm not talking about you being a Ranger, Dillon. I'm talking about you being in love with Summer."

Wha? Narrowing my eyes, I stare at him, my head shaking back in forth in complete shock. "Did you hit your head last battle? I am not in…"

"YES you are. Deny anything else, but don't deny that. Summer deserves the best."

"And I'm it?"

Scott's eyebrows are twitching while he sneers at me. "No, but I'm not blind. She loves you back, she just doesn't know it."

"You're crazy."

I can only watch him smirk before he calls out to Flynn and Ziggy that it's probably time to head to head to bed. I can't be in love with Summer; I don't even know the meaning of love. Besides, we barely know each other. It doesn't matter that I spend all my free time with her, or that in battle we're constantly at each other's side, or when she smiles it makes me fell lighter somehow. That doesn't mean I'm…

She's standing in front of me, looking as beautiful as ever. "Summer?"

"I…uh…wanted to talk to you guys, but I guess the others headed up already?" she starts, gesturing to the very empty garage.

I have a little difficulty swallowing as I nod at her. "Scott…"

Damn it all. She's still dressed in the wedding dress, looking knockout gorgeous. I think I'm going to swallow my tongue if she continues standing there staring at me. "Dillon?"

"Yeah?"

Okay, Summer, you really have to stop biting your lip like that, because I'm acutely aware all of a sudden of the blood rushing to certain parts of my anatomy. "Thank you," she all but whispers.

"Huh? What for?"

She's smiling at my confusion and making the weird feeling in my stomach increase with each passing second. "For standing up for me, with my parents. It meant a lot to know you and the others were behind me all the way."

"We're your teammates," I start, and then emphasize, "Your friends."

She just nods but I can see there's more she wants to say and is debating on whether or not she should. "Well, I guess it's time for me to go back up and head to bed."

"Goodnight."

"Night Dillon."

Watching her walk away, I'm both relieved and disappointed. Summer's fun to be with, and thanks to Scott, I'm noticing what I'd tried to ignore before – my teammate is a beautiful, smart, courageous person and I'm falling for her.

I fucking hate Scott for being right.

I don't know a damn thing about being in love with someone, especially someone like Summer.


End file.
